Feeshi Island
Return to Vacatau Island About This Zone The local captain you rescued at the southern end of the last island says this is called Feeshi Island. If the last area revealed the spirit of this island chain, this is the heart, containing a pretty sizable fishing village. Maybe you can get some souvenirs here before you find a way to the biggest island of the chain, Juau Island Quests |name2=1. Straight To The Point |type2=child |desc2=Apparently people can actually catch fish with these things! Find some spears around Feeshi Island and bring them back to Sumia! |task2=Find 18 Fishing Spears |reward2= 50 |name3=2. Line for Lonku |type3=child |desc3=Find Fishing Line on Feeshi Island and bring it to Lonku. |task3=Find 28 Fishing Lines |reward3=50 |name4=3. Fishing: Not for Everyone! |type4=child |desc4=Lonku has decided that the fishing life is not for him. Cast your line off the shores of Feeshi Island and find him some fish! |task4=Catch 10 Island Fish |reward4=50 |name5=4. Wood for Wokka |type5=child |desc5=The Feeshi Island dock has been damaged; Find some wood on Feeshi Island and bring it to Wokka so he can fix it up! |task5=Find 24 Pieces of Wood |reward5=50 Boat; Click for spoiler |name6=5. Ripe Berries for Rosa |type6=child |desc6=Rosa needs your help again, this time to collect a bunch of tropical berries! |task6=Find 36 Gooseberries |reward6=50 |name7=6. Snorkels for Simone |type7=child |desc7=Search Feeshi Island for snorkels and bring them back to Simone! |task7=Find 42 Snorkels |reward7=50 }} Puzzles Puzzle29-1-1.PNG|Field 1, Puzzle 1: 30 , unlocks Fishing hole and Field 2 Puzzle29-1-2.PNG|Field 1, Puzzle 2: 30 , reveals chest containing 250 Schematic Puzzle29-1-3.PNG|Field 1, Puzzle 3: 30 , unlocks bridge to the chest Puzzle29-2-1.PNG|Field 2, Puzzle 1: 30 , unlocks Line for Lonku quest Puzzle29-2-2.PNG|Field 2, Puzzle 2: 30 , reveals Feeshi Village Puzzle29-2-3.PNG|Field 2, Puzzle 3: 30 , unlocks Field 3 Puzzle29-3-1.PNG|Field 3, Puzzle 1: 30 , unlocks Field 4 Puzzle29-3-2.PNG|Field 3, Puzzle 2: 30 Puzzle29-3-3.PNG|Field 3, Puzzle 3: 30 , unlocks Feeshi Village Trinket store. Puzzle29-4-1.PNG|Field 4, Puzzle 1: 30 Puzzle29-4-2.PNG|Field 4, Puzzle 2: 30 , unlocks chest with 250 Schematic Puzzle29-4-3.PNG|Field 4, Puzzle 3: 30 , unlocks Boat Captain so you can travel to Lower Juau Island. Feeshi Village Feeshi Village is unlocked when completed the various puzzles in this Island. You will be introduced to various NPCs that offer quests and eventually you will unlock the Trinket Store, which is essentially The General Store. New trinkets available for purchase are , , , , . Items Decoration Items Critters Secret Bonus Area The Twenty-Seventh Secret Bonus Area can be accessed by finding the secret entrance in Feeshi Island. The entrance is on the West side of Feeshi village. The path to the Secret Bonus Area can only be accessed after completing the Wood for Wokka quest. Wokka will finish the dock and build a boat which you can use to travel to the secret island. The puzzle has puzzle 64 and the bushes are level 13 and 14. After completing the puzzle, you will be rewarded with 250 and the . Category:Areas